The present invention relates to a golf cart, and more particularly to an adjustable scoreboard mounting arrangement for a golf cart, which allows the user to adjust the scoreboard horizontally to any of the desired angle.
Regular golf carts are commonly equipped with a scoreboard for posting scores. U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,448, which was issued to the present inventor, discloses a scoreboard for a golf cart that can be adjusted to the desired angle. However, this scoreboard mounting arrangement does not allow the user to adjust the scoreboard horizontally through 360.degree..
It is one object of the present invention to provide a scoreboard mounting arrangement, which has a simple structure and, can easily be installed. It is another object of the present invention to provide a scoreboard mounting arrangement, which can easily be adjusted horizontally to any of the desired angle. According to one aspect of the present invention, the adjustable scoreboard mounting arrangement comprises a positioning block fastened to a hollow main rod member in a golf cart, a scoreboard detachably fastened to the positioning block, and a locking lever pivoted to a bottom stem at the scoreboard and turned between a horizontal position where the scoreboard is firmly maintained engaged with the positioning block, and a vertical position where the scoreboard is disengaged from the positioning block and allowed to be rotated with the locking lever to the desired angle. According to another aspect of the present invention, the scoreboard comprises toothed annular flanges concentrically provided at the bottom sidewall thereof around the step for engagement with respective toothed annular flanges at the positioning block.